I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: ::laughs evily:: I HAVE DONE IT! This is a Daishiro, folks... a product of late last night, when I was half awake and hearing this lil voice saying "Write it, and they will review..." ;) Enjoy! Very, ah, sad?


Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
  
By Kay ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon... ::grins wickedly:: YET. I also don't own "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. ::grins wickedly:: YET.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm... another experimental Daishiro!! (I'm growing rather fond of this idea!!!) It's not my main one I'm working on, but... well... this is good enough for now I suppose!!! :) :) :) The song is in the ~ things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's dying.  
  
I can't help but feel fear and anger press hard against my chest, pushing back the tears that are threatening to spill out of my eyes. I can feel the hard rock beneath my knees stab at my skin, bruising me, but I barely notice it.   
  
I know the others are fighting. I can hear Flamedramon and Digmon in the back of my head, slow, like an old movie out of tune. Halsemon's there too, I think, but I'm not sure. I don't know if we're winning- and for the first time in my entire life, I don't give a damn.  
  
Can't seem to catch my breath. Can't seem to catch the sounds beyond those of him... breathing... one more time... the chest lifting slightly.  
  
Still breathing.  
  
~I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away dreaming~  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Any other time, I would have been estatic, happy, so happy, to be here, holding him in my arms like this. But this wans't any other time.  
  
Instead of his eyes fixated on me with love and that stubborn passion that amazed me, like in all my dreams and fantasies, his gaze was dazed and confused. Full of pain and desperation. Dark eyes... they used to be filled with confidence. Curiosity. Intelligence and understanding at the same time. Now they were full of fear.  
  
He wouldn't let go of me- he clung to my arms, gasping for air, the wound in his chest seeping blood all over my trembling hands. I could hear them in the background- just barely. Were we winning?  
  
Did I care?  
  
If I did, then why was I holding this older boy tightly, against me, begging for the first time in my life?  
  
Let him live. Let him live.  
  
~I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure~  
  
I have never loved anyone more than this.  
  
I didn't know- not for a long time. It took me almost an eternity to realize what was happening to us. I don't think he knew either. Or maybe he was scared like me.  
  
You could say it's wrong all you want- I wouldn't listen. I don't know what attracted me to him in the first place, what it was that made me look twice at him. Maybe his determination. His quick mind, and the way he seemed to always be there if you didn't know the answer to something. The coldness, and aloofness, that at the same time made him seem so warm and understanding. Those dark black eyes, that knowing smile. The unexpected shock of red hair.  
  
I never expected him.  
  
~Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
I don't know if you know, Izzy. But I want to love you. I want you to love me. I want to be able to show you every day for the rest of your life.  
  
I can't stop the tears sliding down my face, as I cry over him. I didn't want it to end like this. He couldn't die- not before I told him.  
  
Even if I never showed it, he became my world. My everything.  
  
~Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do~  
  
His eyes are fluttering, his breathing soft and forced. He feels so right here in my arms. But there's not a thing I can do to stop this.  
  
"H...he...lp..." he gasps. I can only sob harder, and struggle to pull myself together. I made a promise a long time ago.  
  
I had to be strong. If not for me... then for him.  
  
"It's okay, Izzy..." I choke. "It's okay, it'll be alright... only a... a.. s-scratch..."  
  
Oh, why do I have to keep crying for him? I can tell he knows I'm lying.   
  
I just want to convince myself. I don't want him to die.   
  
I don't want to be alone.  
  
~I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
He keeps struggling to breath, pushing out his air hard and sucking it in. Trembling in my arms. I can feel his heart pounding through his shirt, beating in unision with mine.  
  
Perfectly with mine.  
  
You were always the one I turned to, didn't you know that?  
  
~Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing~  
  
It seems like time's stopped. The dust is falling slowly around us, and I can tell he's almost out of time by the way he's fading on me.  
  
The more I had gotten to know him. The more I fell out of love with the girl I thought I cared for. The more I fell in love with him.  
  
Now, it's over. I can't stop crying, but I know it's over. Even if we win the battle...  
  
For me, it is over.  
  
I want to curse that blast that hit him when he knocked me out of the way. Don't know know it's my job to play hero, Koushiro-kun? Weeping, I bend over his face as he slowly leaves me and kiss his forehead.  
  
~Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever~  
  
"We have to get out of here! Come on!" someone screams in my ear, pulling me away from death. My blurry eyes focus on T.K.'s blue eyes, the blond hair and the familiar face I used to hate so much. He looks scared.  
  
"This place is collapsing, we have to go now! Kari and the others are already gone!"  
  
Something in the back of my mind clicks, and I realize the dust that's been pouring down is from above, the heavy stone roof of the temple in the Digital world where we are fighting. We'd found Ken here... or did Ken find us? I can't remember.  
  
All I know is that T.K. is pulling my arm, pulling me away from the body I'm clutching desperatly.  
  
"No!" I sob, fighting him back. "He's not dead! I can save him! I can't leave him!" Tears slipping down my face mix with the dust as I glare at T.K., for once my hatred real. T.K. looks panicked.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"Never." Closing my eyes, I growl and take a wild swing at him. "Get out of here, you idiot! Get out! The place is goin' down!"  
  
"I can't go without you!" he screams.  
  
Damn, why won't you just go?  
  
~Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
All I know now is that the temple is collapsing around us, and we're locked in a deadly duel of fate. Glaring. Defying each other's largest wishes.  
  
I can't hate him for wanting to save me.  
  
"Go," I whisper, collapsing beside the holder of my soul. I grab Izzy's limp hand. He's almost gone now, unable to speak, unconscience. Blood stark on his pale face.  
T.K. looks at me, tears swimming in his eyes. "I can't."  
  
For one instant, I look into his eyes. Not in hate, or anger. But pleading, understanding, daring. Quietly, "You have to."  
  
He stares at me, and I hold my breath, the roof still falling around us in large crumbling bits. Finally, after forever, he jerks and turns his head.  
  
"T.K!!!!"  
  
"Matt," T.K. whispers, horror and pain flashing on his face. His skin turns pale, draining of color.  
  
"Go," I say, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Go, T.K."  
  
Finally, he leaves, crying. I saw the tears. Although I don't want to hurt my friends, or my Digimon, I can't leave him here like this.  
  
Silently, with the world falling around me in dangerous crashes, and far away from my home, I take him in my arms again and press my lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss.  
  
~Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
"I don't know if you know this..." I say softly, speaking against his face, not knowing if he can hear me, but not caring.  
  
"But I love you. And I wanted to tell you someday, and spend the rest of my life loving you. Even if you don't love me back."  
  
~I don't want to miss one smile  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
I just want to be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this~  
  
"I didn't want it to end like this- it's a stupid way to end. I wanted an entire lifetime to get to know you. I wanted to enjoy every second. But neither of us have that much time now, and I have to say this quick before the end."  
  
~I just want to hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time~  
  
My face right beside his, me next to him, I whisper and concentrate on one fact.  
  
"If I can't love you here on Earth, Izzy, I'll love you somewhere else."  
  
~Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
"When I get there, be waiting, 'kay? Cause I don't wanna miss a single second."  
  
Daisuke Motomiya closed his eyes, and let the memories run through his mind.  
  
Izzy was dead in his arms.  
  
"And if I'm a little late, at least I made a big entrance."  
  
The roof collapsed entirely.  
  
~Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing~  
  
The Digidestined and the Chosen Children stood tearfully outside of the temple ruins. The smoke and dust still hadn't risen, and the rocks were buried higher than imaginable. In Kari's arms, Veemon sobbed bitterly for his lost friend. They all did.  
  
Two friends in one day.  
  
T.K. was on his knees, in Matt's firm embrace, sobbing.  
  
"I c-couldn't... make h-him... c-c-come..."  
  
"He didn't want to," Kari said softly. "You can't blame yourself."  
  
T.K. refused to answer, and instead looked away, toward the ruins. To his surprise, he saw a glint of something in the sunlight of the Digiworld.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kari looked over, frowning, and hesitantly stepped closer. Freezing at what she saw, she broke into a run and snatched something from the midsts of the rock and rubble of the temple.  
  
"What is it?" Yolie sobbed, clutching Sora's jacket.  
  
Kari turned slowly and walked to T.K. Getting on her knees, she placed something in his hand.  
  
Looking at it, T.K. froze. Touched it. And started to smile.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked, confused. He wiped the tears from his eyes and came to see.  
  
T.K. half laughed, half sobbed. Holding it up in the sun so the others could see, it glinted. "His digivice. It says... it says..."  
  
"What?!" Matt demanded sharply.  
  
T.K. burst into relieved laughter. "I-it's tracking Davis and Izzy..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep~  
  
Daisuke Motomiya and Koushiro Izumi both grinned at each other spontaneously. "Think they figured it out?" Davis asked mischieviously.  
  
"Hopefully. I bet we scared them."  
  
"Heck, _I_ was scared for a little bit," Davis snorted. "I thought I was gonna die there!"  
  
Izzy shrugged. "In the Digiworld, we're only data. We can easily be reconfigured. I made the program a while ago- it was hard work, extremely complex, but I managed to convert the inalograms to-"  
  
"Eh... whatever," Daisuke said, grinning sheepishly and squeezing the young genius's hand warmly. "I'm just glad you're alive..."  
  
Koushiro raised his eyes to meet Daisuke's, and nodded silently. The two looked at each other, no words entering the air between them except the ones they conveyed silently.  
  
"I love you, Koushiro."  
  
"I love you too, Daisuke."  
  
~I don't want to miss a thing ...  
  
I don't want to miss a thing.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End. ^_^ Did you like?! It's my first actually finished attempt at a Daishiro- my fav two characters, Izzy and Daisuke... Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!! I wans't sure what to think of it- It was late when I wrote this- I have an EXCUSE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ::grins:: Thanks for reading- review?! Please?! I'm still working on my Dry These Tears fic, hopefully Part Two'll be out soon. Also- if you don't like yaoi, and tha'ts the only reason why you're flaming me- um- then you can just eat my green jello people!!! And deal with the shovel. ::twirls it:: Heh heh...   
  
Um... I'll just... stop acting so, ah, weird now... I BLAME THE PEPSI!!!! AYI!  
  
I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my other fic- thank youuuu!! :) :) :) I love getting reviews. Especially the nice ones you gave me. Gracias! Arigatou! Er... mighta spelled that wrong...  
  
Oh well! Thanks!!! ::big loud booming voice:: YOU ARE NOW LEAVING KAY'S DAISHIRO....  
  
;) Til next time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
